Not a hero
by Morlin
Summary: There are very few people that are precious to the Dark Evangel. Hurting one of them is going to cost you dearly.


**Hell there everybody. I'm back with another Negima one-shot and while a lot of people really wanted me to do something with KonoSetsu I decided to write this little diddy focusing on Evangeline. It's a small AU taking place around the time when Evangeline, Rakan and all the other old people showed up to fight the Life-Maker's forces. It's just a little scene I'd wanted to see but alas it didn't happen.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Updated - 14/9-2011: Changed the ending lines a little**

* * *

><p>Their opponents scattered around the area, trying to make the most of their advantage in numbers. Unfortunately for them it wouldn't do them any good.<p>

Her allies boldly rushed forward true to their nature as world-saving heroes. Ready to take on anybody that crossed their path.

She didn't join them.

She was no hero. She was petty, selfish and generally aimed to kill her targets.

If anything Evangeline considered herself a predator that sought out her prey methodically and with purpose. Right now she even had a specific target in mind. By target she naturally meant that there was someone she was planning on killing for personal reasons. She'd been informed that said target had been disposed of. This information had turned out to be flawed at best when she'd made her dramatic appearance.

"_The boy clearly can't be expected to finish these things properly._" She thought calmly.

So instead of joining in the rush she silently located her target. "_Let's now. Various resurrected villains from the past. A shadow mage summoning a legendary dragon. Lightning Fate clone. Gender-bender water Fate clone._"

Finally she zeroed in all her focus on the one she was planning on killing and dashed to his location faster than most of her legendary comrades could perceive.

He was busy preparing a giant hellfire spell when she appeared behind him. A light tap on his shoulder disturbed his concentration and got him to look behind him. Evangeline met the Averruncus model with a sweet smile that suited the vampire's childlike exterior.

"Hello, I'm Evangeline." She said with the friendliest and most normal ten year old voice you'd ever hear. The she punched her chosen opponent in the face before he could react.

He skidded across the floor, tearing up a small trench in it, until he stopped himself a fair distance away from the main battle. As he did so a firm hand grasped his left shoulder from behind.

"Whoops, sorry about that. I might've been a bit hasty." Evangeline said with the same tone of voice, only now there was a hint of darkness crawling up from behind the sweetness.

She tilted her head to the side as she asked the question on her mind. "Are you perhaps known as Quartum?"

The Averruncus of fire quickly whipped around and slapped away Evangeline's hand with a snarl while jumping back a bit, putting some distance between them. He flashed her a vicious look of confidence. "Yeah, that's me. What's it to you, old hag?"

Evangeline's expression narrowed and an aura of killing intent dark enough to put fear into a rampaging dragon radiated from her. Quartum defiantly glared back without flinching. "I just want to make sure that I'm ending the right person. That's all." The shinso stated simply.

Suppressed anger marked the fiery construct's features as he raised both arms above his head and gathered flames into a massive sphere. "You're gonna end me? Like that's even possible for a has-been like you!"

Evangeline's responded with a bored expression. A giant orb of elemental energy was a horribly mundane attack for somebody as experienced as her.

Frustrated by her apparent lack of interest the fire wielding Averruncus launched his attack at the shinso with his own battle fury and frustration fuelling the fire-sphere.

The sphere was three times the size of a large man. It burned with a heat so intense that its flames where stark white. It rushed towards its target at speeds surpassing that of a sniper bullet. The resulting explosion that would come from the impact would incinerate an entire city block. It was the very essence of a high-level fire-based attack.

Naturally it was worth less than nothing against his ancient opponent.

Evangeline dispersed most of it with a sharp swiping motion of her right arm, the remainder of the attack was shoved to the side and exploded harmlessly a short distance away from the two fighters.

Quartum's jaw dropped and his eyes almost bulged out as Evangeline slowly stalked towards him. For the first time in his admittedly short life he felt fear, desperation and helplessness. The need to flee was also a new sensation felt by the Averruncus of fire. Nor was he aware that all these new feelings degraded him to prey rather than opponent in Evangeline's eyes.

"With that out of the way it's time I got to that ending you business." Evangeline stated in such a plain way it you'd almost miss the murderous intent and furious contempt in her eyes.

The Averruncus of fire took a terrified step back then quickly turned around, hoping to reach his allies for back up. By the time he rotated Evangeline was already blocking his path. Without speaking she took a step forward and Quartum stumbled back, almost falling over.

"WHY!" He screamed, desperation having washed away his tough guy behaviour. "What could I have done to you! I haven't even met you until right now!"

Evangeline blinked as a conversation that had taken place not twenty minutes earlier flashed before her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is she!" Evangeline demanded as she stomped into the science department's robotics section.<em>

_Satomi turned away from the table she'd been working at and hurriedly intercepted the small vampire. "Eva-san, please calm down. She's safe right now but…"_

"_Then you can move out of the way Hakase and let me see her." Evangeline growled threateningly._

_To Satomi's credit she stood her ground, albeit with a nervous tremble. "You can do that soon. I'm repairing her right now and I think that it's for the best if we let her rest at this time." She explained while forcing her eyes to face Evangeline's increasingly frustrated glare._

"_It is alright Hakase-san." A mechanical voice said from the direction of the table. "Most of my operating systems are functioning within safe boundaries. Only the majority of my motor-functions are still disabled. A discussion with master would not put me in jeopardy."_

_Satomi hesitated, not liking to interrupt work this important. "I don't know. I don't want to risk anything…"_

"_I wish to speak with master." The mechanic voice explained monotonously at which point Evangeline shoved the scientist aside. Satomi sighed and stepped away to give the two some room._

_The vampire stopped dead when she reached the table. Chachamaru was laid out before her, broken. __She was being reassembled from the below her waist. A new right arm was in the process of being attached to the robot's torso. Somebody would pay._

"_It is good to see you master." Chachamaru said with a sincerity that Evangeline wasn't quite sure she ever heard from her servant before._

_The blonde__ restrained her fury and whispered. "You too." A stiff smile from her servant caught her off guard and she quickly retreated away from the heartfelt feelings. "Who did this to you?" She muttered._

_Chachamaru answered obediently. "A member of Cosmo Entelecheia. You are aware of this organisation master?"_

_Evangeline snorted. "Of course I am. The thousand master and his band of idiots kicked their asses some time ago. Describe your assailant."_

"_It was an opponent modelled on the same base form as the construct being Fate Averruncus. This one was called Quartum and possessed power over flames similar to Fate Averruncus' power over earth." Chachamaru explained simply. Evangeline always appreciated that her servant didn't let traumatic experiences affect her like they would a normal person._

"_Thank you Chachamaru. For now you may rest and allow Hakase to repair you. I doubt that you'd be much help to me as you are now." She said with a composed voice, refusing to be seen as a softy. "I have things to take care of." Really she wanted to stay a little longer. But there was a soon to be dead little firebug that she had to deal with and that portal to the magical world above the school gave her an excellent opportunity to do so._

"_Master, Negi-sensei has already defeated__ and disabled Quartum." Evangeline halted instantly. Was she that obvious? A stab of gratitude for her student mixed with frustration at the denial of revenge. But she'd be damned if she let any of that show._

"_You let the boy get the better of you?" She sneered. "That's beneath you Chachamaru." She turned to Hakase. "When this is all over I want you to upgrade her in every single possible way you can think of. Make her unbeatable. Got it." Not waiting for a response Evangeline was about to exit the same way she came in when Chachamaru called out to her._

"_Master, where are you going?" A warmth spread through Evangeline's body when she registered the concern in Chachamaru's voice. Again, she wasn't about to let anybody notice that._

"_If you haven't noticed the world is about to end or something. I might as well have some fun before that happens." With that she strode out, hiding a faint smile at the well-being of her servant._

* * *

><p>"Answer me already!" Quartum screamed as his right fist was enveloped in dark flames that formed into a ferocious looking dragonhead that covered his arm and he threw a heavy strike at the vampire.<p>

Evangeline caught her opponent's fist with ease and made the flames fizzle out by unleashing a steady stream of ice magic from her hand. Within seconds Quartum's arm had been completely frozen and was covered in ice.

Then Evangeline answered his question with a dark and calm tone that grew in volume and fury with each syllable.

"You hurt one of the few thi… persons that I truly care about in this world. For that you must **suffer**," She snapped his frozen arm off, crushing it into a hundred tiny pieces.

Quartum screeched into the air like a wounded animal as he fell to his knees. The instant pain mixed with the sudden shock made him feel more helpless than he ever thought possible. He trembled in terror as he met his tormentor's dark eyes.

"**And die!** " Evangeline finished before plunging aclawed hand surrounded by dark energies into Quartum's chest.

For the briefest of moments the two of them locked eyes and in that moment Quartum understood why he had lost. He had been created with a lust for battle and a desire to hurt others. His entire being was all about being cruel and dangerous to other people, like some underdeveloped manga villain. But it was all artificial and insignificant compared to the vast and very real depths of the Dark Evangel's evil.

He couldn't help but imagine how much she outclassed him. He pictured her as a sun that outshined his torchlight of malice or a swarm of hungry locusts that would tear the bitter hornet apart simply by passing by. He was a schoolyard bully and she was the devil. The realisation offered him no comfort, only a terrifying sense of awe.

Then he ceased to be.

He felt the hand that pierced his magical barriers and rock-hard skin get a grip on his very core. Her hold tightened considerably and painfully. The pressure alone cracked his core and the dark energies surrounding the vampire's hand burned it. Just when Quartum's about to scream, the dark magic exploded outward in a maelstrom of destructive force. It ripped him apart violently from the inside and scattered his atoms in a massive explosion that kicked up a dust cloud. Evangeline stretched her now empty fingers and took a deep breath while shutting her eyes. She wanted to savour the satisfaction of a successfully executed revenge.

She felt no remorse at the live she'd taken and the potential she'd ended. During her long existence she'd taken several innocent lives and none of them bothered her. They might if she let them but that would be a sad excuse of a life. After all, she wasn't a hero. She'd be damned if she let the demise of a cruel little villainous minion bother her.

Her eyes opened and she stepped through the cloud. The others were still engaged in their epic battles. Their side was winning, but it was going too slow for her taste. She stepped through the dust cloud and started chanting.

There was little left to entertain her interests. Quartum's comrades mattered less than nothing to her. They didn't even piss her off. They were just flies that waited for her to squash them. She decided to use them all to show off and end it with her next move.

She was no hero.

She didn't offer help out of the kindness of her heart.

She just killed her targets and savoured the satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>I do like writing Evangline. She's just a fun character. Please tell me what ya think in a review.<strong>


End file.
